User blog:AlphaTheHD/Character Sheet: Omega
Alpha: Omega sure does have a large mouth. I might have to move all of that to a quote section... Ah, much better! TheHD: Alpha? What are you doing here? And where's Omega? Alpha: Oh, he went off to take on some generic, ridiculously overpowered and uninteresting characters that plague FC/OC Vs Battles wiki while I write his profile. TheHD: Didn't we have an agreement to let him write his? Alpha: Yeah, but you know how he is... He would have just written that he's perfect everywhere. And he wasn't interested anyway, so he agreed right away. You of all people should know that if you give him the choice between filling a form or fighting absolutely ultimate meta-transcendent omni-omnipotent infinity++ beings, he's gonna choose the latter ten times out of ten. TheHD: You're right... Well if that's the case, I don't have any objection. Info Background Omega used to have a coherent backstory, but it's been lost to the countless updates and retcons that the TheHDverse and The Outside have gone through. One particular change made it so that his backstory was no longer compatible with mine, which is the point where TheHD threw his hands up in the air and just gave up. But that happened after Omega transcended his origins so he remains in current canon despite his lack of a backstory. Appearance So basically, me with dark skin and an inverted color scheme: black, neon red and dark grey instead of white, aqua and light grey respectively. Personality Omega is the most cocky, arrogant, prideful, boastful, condescending, other synonyms here person you'll ever meet. He always acts high and mighty, looking down on everyone at a 810° angle (that's straight down after two full turns). A prime example of that attitude is that he refers to whoever has the misfortune to praise him or show him fear/respect as worshipers and treats them as such. He has a very volatile and unpredictable temperament, gloating relatively calmly a moment before exploding in a fit of indignation seconds later, most often than not over people questioning his power or comparing him to something or someone he deems lesser than himself, so pretty much anything and anyone. All attempts at seduction, provocation and intimidation used on him have proved fruitless as he just laughs insults off as ignorance, isn't the least bit interested in romance or sex and regards himself too highly to see anything as threatening. Given his strong interest in combat, not much can be done to get on his good side, but once on his bad one, you better prepare war if you want peace because there's no reasoning him with words and once the fight is engaged, which is not always mutually consensual, there's no way out of it other than victory, defeat or oblivion if he's really, really pissed at you. If you run, he'll chase you down. If you forfeit, he will strike you down anyway. Proving to be of equal or greater power than him is the only known way to earn his "respect"— read: getting him not to treat you like you're less significant than a worm. Lucky us, TheHD, myself, Outsiders and my Crew all get a free pass as the narrator, his equal, his origins and by association with me respectively. However, deep down under that facade of superiority and selfishness hides a shimmer of brotherly care for me as shown by the facts that he always Omega Ex machina my Crew and I out of dire situations without fail and occasionally assists us in whatever adventure we may be on under the pretense of being bored. But his greatest showing to date remains him abiding by my "no killing when Alpha's around" rule despite his extreme aversion to regulation and authority. Powers Scientific Outsider As Outsiders, it is physically impossible for us to interact with concepts that are not present in the Outside. When exposed to one, our principles will treat it as it's closest natural equivalent and if none is found, they will be outright ignored. Infiltration Unit *Bionic Physiology **Artificial Brain ***Electronic Communication ***Enhanced Memory ***Mathematical Intuition ***Sense Manipulation ****Protected Senses **Electronic Ears ***Echolocators ***Gyroscope **Artificial Eye ***Augmented Reality Vision ***Digital Projector ***Enhanced Vision ****Telescopic Vision ***Scanner Vision ****Anatomical Intuition ****Body Language Analysis ****DNA Analysis ****Power Replication ****Status Reading **Sensory Pressure Captors ***Air Current Sense ***Seismic Sense **Cybernetic Skeleton ***Enhanced Condition ***Flawless Coordination Offensive Power An artificial energy created during the war by Outsider physicists for Offensive-Type units to use as a weapon that increases the offensive capabilities while decreasing the durability and defensive capabilities of anything infused with it, be it physical objects, powers or the users themselves, by amplifying the damage output. Once infused with large enough amounts of it, even a marshmallow could potentially obliterate a planet. As the second half of the first and only superpowered balanced unit, Omega's Offensive Power is much more potent than any other unit's, and just like a sword can be used to parry a sword, it can also be used defensively by counteracting incoming attacks. It used to amplify damage following the equation x × ((y/100) × x) = z, where x is the attack's base power, y is the Offensive Power concentration in percentage and z is the damage received, but you can just throw this out the window along with most of this paragraph because he just does whatever he wants with it. Instead, Offensive Power now just destroys whatever he chooses to on contact. *Absorption Immunity: Should a poor, unfortunate soul attempt to absorb Omega or this energy, they will be destroyed on contact by the energy's destructive nature, making him immune to such means. Copied Powers He didn't actually copy these powers. Instead, they are opposites, counters or variations of those I had when we were split. Although it's still possible for him to copy others' powers, he believes it's beneath him to do so, so he never does. Hypertangibility Just like my Hypotangibility works by ignoring forces applied to my body, Omega's Hypertangibility does the opposite by imposing a force on objects that aren't supposed to interact with him and amplifying physical interactions. *Friction Enhancement *Hyperkinetic Exertion *Inertia Enhancement **Selective Inertia; by becoming both tangible and hypertangible to his own inertia. ***Juggernaut Momentum ***Invulnerability ***Pushback Resistance/Immobility *Non-Physical Interaction **Energy Contact **Intangibility Cancellation *Gravity Enhancement Singularity Opposed to my ability to create countless copies of myself is Omega's complete inability to be copied in any way, shape or form. Telekinetic Force Manipulation A much more powerful, yet tactless version of my Telekinesis, although he's only ever used it to hit harder, run faster, take less damage, etc. Abilities *Scientific Prowess: Every Outsider were created with a college-level knowledge and understanding of the basics of every field of science, but Omega and I are specialized in technology. *Flash Precognition: It started out as Accelerated Perception, but overtime, his perception of time sped up so much that he became able to see three seconds into the future. How'd he do that? Ask him yourself because I'm as clueless as you are on that one. Omegapotence Omega's greatest weapon might as well be his god complex. He is so full of himself that he overflows and stains the fabric of reality around him, overwriting anything he finds inconvenient: limitations, weaknesses, powers, defenses, immunities, properties, rules & laws, concepts and often even TheHD's will are all ignored with a simple conviction of the contrary. The source of his absurd yet ever-growing power is the feedback loop created by each feat of superiority feeding his confidence which in turn feeds his power, allowing him to perform greater feats of superiority until he eventually reached the point where he believed himself to be pretty much unopposed, making him a virtually Unstoppable Force. *(Irrational) Indeterminacy: However strong you gauge him to be, you're always underestimating him for the simple reason that he thinks he's stronger than you. **Meta Transcendence ***Conceptual Transcendence ***Self Transcendence ****Ability Transcendence: *****Absolute Attack *****Absolute Destruction: The mere argument of something he can't destroy is invalid. From infinite-dimensional mega structures to incorporeal, abstract entities and even nonexistence itself, Omega has yet to face something that his fists have failed to destroy. Actually, I think he even got rid of the concept of "something he can't destroy". ****Absolute Condition *****Meta Combat ****Weakness Removal Technology It's pretty much the same as mine, so all that'll be explained here is the differences. If it's not present here, it's because it has the same functionalities as mine. Also, remember to invert the color scheme: white -> black light grey -> dark grey neon aqua -> neon red. Gloves & Soles *Razor Hands & Feet; using a localized Cutting Field. Effect Field Generator (Cylinder) *Cutting Field: Anything that enters the field will be cut into cubes following the field's gridded pattern. *Destruction Field: He reprogrammed his Disassembly Field so that objects affected by it simply fall apart instead of levitating. Anti-Virus Omega has no firewall. Instead he has one powerful anti-virus composed of digitized Offensive Power that can effortlessly destroy any malware that may try to infect him. Techniques Just know that I didn't choose these stupidly long names. Omega, the One and Only Omega's singularity is so potent that it even extends to his name. As such, his mere presence within a continuity is enough to rewrite anything that has "Omega" in its name so that it either exists under a different name or never existed in the first place. Punch That Makes Gods Kneel Before The Great Omega And Beg For His Mercy The name is totally unrelated to this attack's effects. This is just the normal punch he uses when he doesn't intend to obliterate his opponent. Punch of "Where do you think you're going?" He punches through the fabric of space-time or through the concept of distance to teleport the impact directly to his target. Since only the force is teleported and not his fist itself, the attack is undetectable by the naked eye. Punch of "You can't run neither hide!" He punches through the concept of non-location to hit everywhere at once. He can either aim for every 4D space + time locations of one target or all 3D spatial locations at the present time, the later of which usually results in the entire universe's destruction. Punch of Obligatory Obliteration Omega channels his Offensive Power through his limbs, imbuing his strikes with destructive properties. *Punch of Powerlessness Omega throws a punch that deals little to no knock back as the force is directed at the powers rather than the physical body. By default, the powers destroyed are random, but he can aim for specifics if he knows the opponent's power set. *Punch of "You call that an attack? THIS is a real attack!" Omega answers to an incoming attack with a punch strong enough to overpower it. *Ω: The End of All He throws a punch so powerful that it ripples through the fabric of reality, creating a shockwave that shatters the Alpha Reality of the omniverse he's in. Opponent OP. Plz, nerf. Omega launches a flurry of Punches of Powerlessness at the opponent, only ceasing the assault once they are left powerless. Nameless Finishing Move After taking hold of the opponent, usually by the neck or face, Omega channels his Offensive Power into his victim, enveloping them in a black glow that destroys them from the outside in until nothing of them remains. Fighting Style Omega's fighting style consists of one thing: crushing the opponent with overwhelming force. At least, when he's semi-serious that is. While this may seem like a no brainer tactic, his intelligence is not to be underestimated. Surprisingly enough for those who don't know him, he's on par with me on that level. When he's not serious, he toys around with his opponents using Nameless Punches That Make Gods Kneel Before The Great Omega And Beg For His Mercy while holding back just enough to give them the illusion of a possible victory, only to watch them despair before the futility of their efforts when he's bored of their performance. His disregard for logic and reason makes him a dangerously unpredictable opponent and as of now, his overwhelming raw power has yet to fail to completely invalidate any amount of planing or strategizing done against him as he just punches straight through it, both figuratively and literally. Because of his over reliance on sheer force, it's unsure whether he has any combat skills. I've never seen him train or use other moves than basic kicks and punches along with the occasional Offensive Power blasts. Feats *Grabbed a light beam shot by his opponent, then proceeded to use it as a whip to fling them around with; *Shrugged off Nonexistence by discarding his own existence. Despite him no longer existing, he can still normally interact with existence as if he existed, so it's unknown whether he somehow got it back afterward or if he just does without it. Or maybe he never lost it in the first place? Eh. Either way, he survived Nonexistence. *Became faster after his speed was stolen because it was somehow weighing him down, reversing the effect and slowing down his opponent instead; *Still being able to destroy things after he made everything indestructible by destroying the concept of destruction; *Outran Absolute Speed by "simply walking up" to his opponent... however that works; *Casually broke through a magical barrier that can stop any physical attack with an equal and opposite force with a simple Punch That Makes Gods Kneel Before The Great Omega And Beg For His Mercy, literally overpowering himself; *Regularly ignores TheHD's will; *Has defeated Chuck Norris, though it still counted as a loss; *Went back to before his introduction to destroy and replace his in-story self, then hid his power in order to ensure he could overcome all the challenges that made him grow this powerful in the first place; *As a fellow Narrative Entity, he remained completely undetected by TheHD until the above reveal of his true nature on his character sheet. Quotes Weaknesses Alpha: Should I really list his weaknesses? It's not like they're of any relevance. TheHD: I guess... Just list them anyway. I don't really see the point in listing his weaknesses since he just completely ignores them anyway, but still... here they are: *EMPs; *His unbelievably low durability. Omega is as much of a glass cannon as I'm a tank; *Because of his overwhelming preference for hand-to-hand combat, he will rarely ever use ranged attacks or his technology; *Magic in general, except elemental magic. Trivia *Omega is a parody of overpowered characters; *Omega is still salty over his defeat against Chuck Norris. ---- Omega: How's my page going? Alpha: Still a work in progress. And your generic, stupidly overpowered and uninteresting characters? Omega: Meh, boring. They were all so generic, stupidly underpowered and unentertaining... TheHD: Ah, perfect timing! There's something we needed clarifications for. How does your Omegapotence work? Omega: Oh, my greatness? That's simple. I'm just so awesome that reality bends to my will. TheHD: We already know the phenomenon. What I'm asking for are the cause and the mechanisms behind it, the "Why?" and the "How?" Omega: Why would I ever bother with such inconveniences as mechanisms when I can just save a whole bunch of time and effort by skipping straight to the results? And when you're as great as I am, your will is the only cause you need. Alpha: *sigh* Just let go. This is clearly going nowhere. TheHD: Yeah, it was stupid to think we would ever get a proper answer from him. Alpha: I've given up long ago... Category:Character Sheet